Frontline
by WILDTRON01
Summary: Sequel to Evil Angel. Tabia Johnson along with Nuru and Akila are back from Egypt, but due to the Duelist Kingdom tournament upheld by Maxmillion Pegasus they cannot sit around and do whatever like they wish. Tabia intends to help Yugi get his grandfather's soul back from Pegasus, but can she do it? YY/OC Tea/OC
1. 1 Points of Authority

_Hello, again. I didn't want to leave you hanging and so I wanted to put up the sequel. I just had to do it! Sorry if it's too soon. Enjoy._

_-WILDTRON01_

_**Sequel to "Evil Angel", a "YuGiOh Season 0" Fanfiction**_

Frontline- WILDTRON01

Chapter 1:Points Of Authority(Linkin Park)

**She was running. Running from the one who joined her in her game of tag. She looked behind her, and saw him not far behind her, but not close enough to tag her. She was only eight, too old to be watched by her twin, who was being trained by Mahado to be a wizard in the Palace, and too young to go far from her home. Her eyes were blue, the color of sapphire's and her hair was like his own, blonde, black, and tips of red. She turned her head back around and saw a merchant about to slice a younger boy's hand off for stealing for his little sister, who looked ghostly white. **

**She stopped and strolled over, pulling her cloak's hood over her head. "Hey!" she called, her voice holding a tad anger and worry for the children. The merchant froze and looked at the 8 year old. She snatched the child's hand away and she glared at the merchant. Her sapphire eyes piercing in anger at him as she stood in front of the children. "Have you not seen this small girl? She's as pale as a ghost on the riot night! One apple isn't a really big loss, so let the boy take one apple for his sister! I'll pay the price for two!" she exclaimed handing the merchant two gold coins and scooping up two red apples. The merchant was filled with greedy glee, and the 8 year old girl gave the two younger children each an apple and the boy a few gold coins. "It isn't wise to steal. Make sure your sister gets better, alright?" the boy nodded, and the girl whispered a "Thanks." and left.**

**The boy caught up, and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him. "Your it! Come on, let's go somewhere! I'll lead you!" he took her hand and they were off, once again. **

My eyes surveyed the Domino City's docks, and I saw spikey tri-colored hair, and smiled to myself. "What's got you so quiet? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Nuru asked, within the Millennium Pendant. "She tries to block me, too. But her block on the link falters and her mind wanders." added Akila, appearing next to me. "What?" asked Nuru, confused. "What's on your mind, Tabia?" she asked. 'Nothing, Akila. Nuru, don't start making assumptions.' Akila nodded, but I knew she thought I didn't want to talk about it.

What I was thinking about were my friends. What would they say if they found out what I've been doing for the past two months?

Sure, I had been dueling, but the last tournament, I shuddered. Akila gave me a worried look, and tried to reach me through our mind link and I shook my head, giving her a reassuring look. The last tournament, I was on fire. Literally. The only thing that has a burn was my right arm. It was pretty bad, reason why I was wearing what I was wearing. Jeans, White tank top, blue jacket, black converse, and Pendant. I had my deck in my jacket pocket.

"If it's about the burn, it'll be alright, Tabia. You don't have to tell the others until your ready." said Akila. 'It's nothing, and the burn doesn't bother me.' Akila looked doubtful, but didn't press on.

"Attention Duelists!" A guy in sunglasses and matching black suit came and gave a welcome speech. That came with Nuru giving insults right and left. I rolled my eyes because Akila and I were the only ones that could hear him through my mind.

The line started and right on cue, Joey was manhandled to the side. Followed by Yugi, making a small scene. Nuru told me to go over, so he could scare the men in suits shitless like he did with Kokurano using his Prince of Johnson antic, but I declined, rudely in his eyes, and stayed in line.

Soon after everyone was on, the ship departed for Duelist Kingdom's island. "Thanks, Yug, you really helped me back there. If anyone finds out we only have one star chip, they'd take advantage of that." Joey said, rather loudly. "Then be quiet about it." Yugi said. "What a dummy." said Nuru. 'Oh shut up, that's what you'd do.' I retorted. "No way!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked over as Mai Valentine shouted at the boys. "Your either champ or chump, understand?!" I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms. "Mai, there's no reason for you to pick on these boys. I bet they can beat your Harpies Ladies as easy as I did." Mai looked at me, and gave me a glare. "Tabia Johnson. How was the fire, last tournament? I bet you came clean with no burn marks, since your Egyptian highness is so perfect." she said, rolling her eyes. I gripped my right arm. "Your wrong, Mai. I have scars from that battle, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm back and I will beat you again." Mai scoffed. "What do you mean burned?" asked Yugi. "Tabia was lit on fire by the host because he lost to her. I'm surprised she's still alive." explained Mai. "It's nothing Yugi. Forget about it. Mai go steal Rex Raptor's luxurious room. I don't want you guys to worry, especially if your my friends. Because you know I don't want to talk about it."

"So what brings you here?" asked Joey. "DUEL! What else?" I asked. He had a DUH look on his face.

**"Paki, you never told me the Pharaoh was to be here." I whispered as I hid behind my older brother. His baby blue eyes looked back into my sapphire. "You said you wanted to come with me, did you not?" I gave him a death glare. "AKILA! YOUR HERE!" Mana shouted and ran over. She gave me a hug, and my eyes went wide. "Mana, I cant breathe...your squishing me to death!" I groaned, and she let go, with a grin on her face. "Sorry." she said, sheepishly. Mana turned around to the other two people in the stable area. One was a grownup and one was a boy about my age. "Prince, come on, let's go show Akila around!" She took my arm and dragged me away from my older brother. "Mana! I don't think I should, I mean I'm just a villager!" I objected. "But your my best friend...Pharaoh, can we show Akila around?" Mana asked. "Yes, of course. She is our guest." My jaw dropped. Mana dragged me. "Jeez! I thought you knew how to walk!" she yelled. "I do know how to walk, Mana! What do you think I do everyday?" Mana grinned. "Fly." sarcasm was in her voice and I rolled my eyes. "Your a weird one."**

**"This is the garden. Pretty cool, huh?" Mana asked. I looked around, while pulling at my hair. "It's so pretty." I said. "WHAT IS A COMMONER DOING HERE?" someone asked from the balcony. Mana looked up. "Ugh, Seto." she groaned. "SHE HAS A NAME AND SHE IS WITH US!" Mana shouted with two thumbs up. "Would it be best if I take my leave?" I asked, looking between Mana and Seto. "If you don't want to listen to Seto. Come on, I have to show you the Palace. My mother would love to meet you as well." Prince Atem said, leading me from Mana and Seto's yelling back and forth. "Do they always yell like they are a couple like that?" I asked. "Not usually. They scream across the hall when one of them is frustrated. You'd get used to it if your in my position." I gave a nod, letting him know I understood. "What do you do in the village anyway?" **

**We entered the Palace, and I was describing my usual day. "YOU DIDN'T WAIT UP!" Mana shouted from down the hall. "She's never this noisy in the village when she visits." I stated. "She keeps her best behavior in public and lets out her usual attitude here." Atem stated. "I suppose." Mana ran up to us. "What's wrong with you guys? I thought you were going to kill my buddy!" she exclaimed and leaped on my back. I fell to the ground, face first, but luckily not face plant. "Oi, Mana..! Get off me!" I managed to yell. An adult, woman, walked in the hall at that moment. "You are pinned!" Mana yelled. I sighed and tried getting up. Mana shifted and shrieked. "What are you doing?" came out after. "Getting you off me. If I can't use words, I will use action. Make sense?" Mana fell on the floor. "Ow!" she squeaked. Once I stood up, I held out a hand for her. "Sorry." I smiled and she took my hand. Pulling her up wasn't easy, but I managed. **

**"May I ask, who our new friend is?" Mana smiled. "This is Akila! She's a villager. Her brother, Paxil is going to be a Magician for the Pharaoh!" she exclaimed. "Paxil? My brother is Paki. I have Paki and Nubia. Nubia wants to be like Paki and become a Magician, but mother says he's too young." I corrected. "What about you? What do you want to do?" asked Mana. I tilted my head in thought. "I want to care for children who don't have good parents or no parents. An Orphanage, yeah that's it!" I answered. "How generous of you, Akila." The woman, the Queen answered. "Thank you." I said. "An Orphanage? Why don't you become a magician so you can hang around me, or become part of the Pharaoh's royal guard? You are a good enough fighter." Mana wondered. "I don't think I'd be cut out for it. And I only got in that fight because that thief killed one of my mother's friends son!" I crossed my arms and looked away. "How old was the thief?" asked Atem. "About 15. My mother says I fight like my father." I answered. "Who is your father, Akila?" asked the Queen. "Sefu. My mother's name is Talibah." The Queen smiled. "Sefu is one of our best warriors. Hasn't died once and fights fairly. That is a grand compliment." Mana looked away for a second. "Do you think Akila can stay the night sometimes?" she asked, hopefully. "That is up to her and her parents." Mana looked to me. "OH I WILL LOVE YOUR PARENTS IF THEY SAY YES!"**

* * *

The bold is Akila's past, if you haven't figured, and the rest is present.

I will have Chapter 2 up soon. Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of the Sequel to "Evil Angel" "Frontline"

-WILDTRON01


	2. Chapter 2: In The End

Chapter 2: In the End(Linkin Park)

**The night was calm, peaceful, cool, the breeze swept around the entire garden. Sapphire eyes looked around at all the flowers and the pond, the trees, bench...The girl whose sapphire eyes belonged was walking around the garden for she couldn't sleep and the night when her brothers were visiting her family was the night the thieves decided to raid the village where she lived. The girl sat on a clear patch of grass and leaned on a tall tree. **

**"Can't sleep can you?" Her sapphire eyes looked up into violet ones and she shook her head. "No." she answered. "I heard footsteps outside my room, and thought it was Mana trying to jinx something." Atem said, and sat next to her. "Afraid not. Did I really wake you?" Her sapphire eyes looked into his own violet and he couldn't help but reply, "No Akila. I was awake the whole night. You miss your brothers, I can tell. Maybe they are safe. I will ask father if he can send for a search party." Akila looked away for a moment in thought. Then she looked back to him. "Thank you." He nodded. "Anything for a friend."**

"Johnson." Nuru growled when he heard the voice, and that snapped me from listening to Yugi's story of the past two months. I looked up and saw Weevil Underwood. "Hey, your Weevil Underwood; Regional champion." Yugi said, a smile on his face. "What do you want, Underwood? An insult? I have plenty." I said, crossing my arms. "Tabia?" asked Joey, looking at us. "I'll beat you this time, you'll see." Weevil stated. "Keep telling that to yourself." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "What?" asked Yugi. "I beat Weevil last tournament, round before the finals." I answered. "And she beat my ultimate moth! Not this time!" Weevil growled. "Oh kiss your Ultimate Moth's ass. If it has one." Weevil glared then looked to Yugi. "Can I see your cards of Exodia?" Yugi handed his cards of Exodia The Forbidden One to Weevil and Weevil eyed them greedily. "I've been looking for ways to beat Exodia, and I finally found one." he stated. "How?" asked Yugi. "This!" Weevil yelled, throwing them over the rail. Into the ocean. Joey went for Weevil and Yugi yelled, "No!" I, however leaped over the rail.

I spun in the air. "I'm in the Pendant, still, idiot!" Nuru yelled as I splashed into the cold water. "Be careful, aibou." Akila said. 'I will, thanks.' "Tabia! What are you doing?!" Yugi shouted. I took a deep breath. "Swimming! It's very chilly down here!" I yelled back. 'Nuru, if you don't help get those cards, I will send you somewhere you don't want to go to." I hissed. Nuru appeared. "Right, right. Since I am already dead." he smirked and dove for cards of Exodia. I saw two and I went for them. "Aibou, is there something wrong?" asked Akila, still in the Pendant. "No, no." I answered, out loud. "Tabia, get up here!" Yugi yelled. Nuru surfaced and yelled, "Glad I'm dead! Cause if I wasn't before, sure am now!" with a whistle. 'What did you do?' I asked. " I went through a sharks intestines!" he yelled. "Are you sure sharks have those?" I asked. "Nope!"

I put the cards of Exodia in my pocket and swam for the ship. There was a splash and I felt someone pull me into their arms. I wiped water from my eyes. "I'm pretty sure Yugi told you to get up to the ship." Yami said. "Like I'd listen. I had to get them. Before Joey did and got sick from it." I answered. "How many near death experiences do you plan to have?" he asked. "As many as I can get." I answered and drifted to sleep. 'Akila, take over..'

**"What is this?" Seto asks pointing to a pig pen. "That is the pig pen. Where Pigs poop and run." I answered. Seto jumps away from it. Mana falls over laughing. "I can't believe you stepped in a pig pen!" Atem shook his head. "Where is your house, Akila?" he asked. I looked around. "I think it would be hard to tell. Look at these crushed and ashed buildings." said Seto. "Ashed? Is that a word, and right over there." I said and pointed to the smallest house across from the pig pen. **

**We walked in, me first, then Seto, Mana, and Atem. "Oh Ra. Your house is demolished." Mana stated. Atem was about to step on an ashen face. "Atem, don't step there!" I shouted. Everyone froze and once Mana saw it, she shrieked. "IT'S A WOMAN!" I moved toward the woman. Tears brimmed my eyes. "It's my mother; Talibah." I stated. A moan erupted the silence afterwards. "Who's there?" I demanded. "Getmeouttahhere." Mana shrieked again. The voice was coming from my room. I bravely walked towards my room and saw that a wall was caving my room in. **

**I dug at the wall, and saw my twin's face. "Nubia?" I asked. His blue eyes flicked to my sapphire. "Your alive, or am I dead?" he asked. "Your alive, I'm alive. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Crushed." he answered. "Mana! Nubia's alive!" I shouted. "AWRIGHT!" Mana yelled and came over with the others to help me get the wall off my brother. "Where's Paki?" I asked. "Under Nubia." Paki answered, coming out bloody and smirking. "Asshole. Mother's dead and father's missing!" I exclaimed, hugging the both of them. "Dead, you mean." Paki said. "What?" I asked, backing up a few steps. "Thief King killed him. He was young one too. About our age." Nubia explained. "Your lying. You have to be!" I exclaimed. Paki and Nubia shook their heads. "We don't lie, it cramps our style." I shook my head. "I don't want to believe you! I don't!" I yelled. Mana walked up to me. "Suck it up, Akila! The only way you can move forward is if you suck it up and go on!" she scolded.**

**"Mana!" Atem yelled after a long silence. "What? It's true and she doesn't care if I say nice or mean things to her, so the problem is?" Nubia shook his head, smirking. I rubbed my eyes. "She's right. We came to look for survivors and that's what we're going to do." **

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed after I covered my mouth with a tissue. "Ew!" Tea shrieked. "You wouldn't be sick if Weevil hadn't threw Exodia overboard." said Yugi. "Are you sure you don't want them?" Nuru asked. "Keep them." he stated. Nuru shrugged. I put the tissue in my jeans pocket. "It was my decision to go after them, don't worry 'bout it." I said. "But still we don't like that you did it." Yugi replied. "What did you find in Egypt?" asked Twister. "Not a damn thing, really." Nuru answered. "Where's Michaela anyway?" I asked. "Last time we heard of her she was going to take care of Bakura." Joey answered. "Ah. Can't say I didn't see that coming." I stated. "Can't say I didn't see you and Yami." Twister replied. I blushed and glared. Placing my hands on my hips, I decided to point out a fact. "You don't have room to talk. What's up with you and Tea? Hmm?" Twister got tomato red and moved next to Tea. "It's official." said Tristan, pointing at them. "Is it official?" asked Joey looking at me and Yugi. "Please don't tell me he _likes _this conversation." I whispered. "He's embarrassed. As much as you are. Probably more." Yugi replied. "I don't think that's likely." I said. Twister laughed and pointed out that we didn't pay attention and need to climb the steps.

When we finally got up the 1,000,000 steps, no I didn't count, we heard Pegasus give a speech. Nuru was thinking TONS of insults.

We stayed in a spot talking while we waited for the fireworks. "So, who are you aiming to duel?" asked Tea. "Weevil Underwood." Yugi said. "Aww! I was going to put that brat in his place! Oh well. I'll just find some random guy to duel then."

There were booms and Tea pointed at flashes of red and blue. "The fireworks! The tournament's starting!" Nuru cheered. "Best of luck, and see you in a bit. I'm itching to duel." I said. "Alright. Try not to kill yourself." Yugi said. "Why would you ever make that kind of assumption?" I asked, jokingly. "Don't worry, I'll be in perfect condition when you see me next." 'Who are we dueling?' asked Akila. 'Random guy, like I said' I replied with a smile as I departed our spot. 'Do you want me to take over?' she asked. 'Not fully.' I replied. 'Alright'

I saw a man with black hair walking toward the forest like he was trying to show off what little awesomeness he had. "Oi, you!" I yelled, pointing at him. He looked up. Looks like a smoker. "I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled. "Aight." he stated as a duel arena rose up from the ground. One side red, the other blue. 'That is different.' Akila said. 'Yes, it is.'

**""Duel!""**

?:4000

Tabia:4000

"I'll start! I summon Tiger Dragon in attack mode!" 2400/1800. "End turn." 'No traps? He must think I'm one of those people who have WEAK and NO DEFENSE! I'll prove him wrong!' The Pendant flashed and Akila took over. Only halfway. 'What did you just do? Why does my eye feel like shit?' I demanded. 'Just duel, aibou.' Akila ordered. "Uhh, Tabia, your left eye is sapphire blue." Nuru said. 'Akila!'

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! (2400/2000)." I heard a group forming. "Hey that's Tabia Johnson! Who's that guy?" I looked to the crowd and saw Yugi, Twister, Tea, Joey and Tristan. "You don't know?! That's Florence, the Dragon Champion!" I smirked. "Ah Florence. What a manly name, huh sis?" Nuru smirked as well. "Look! They're monsters are evenly matched!" Tea gasped. 'Not for long.' Akila thought.

"I play the trap card Reinforcements. In case you didn't know, this trap card allows me to increase 1 monsters attack points by 500. I of course choose Red Eyes Black Dragon! Increasing it's attack points to 2900!" I announced. Florence glared at me. "Red Eyes, turn his Tiger Dragon into toast! Attack!" With Tiger Dragon destroyed his LP dropped.

Florence: 3800

Tabia: 4000

Satisfied, I decided to finish my turn. "I finish my turn by placing two cards face-down." Florence shook with fury. Aw gonna cry for mummy? "Wow I never knew Tabia dueled like that. Her first turn she blew away a couple hundred of Florence's LP." Joey said in awe. Yami looked at his awe-filled friend. "Joey, Tabia is a professional. You do remember that she is not from this dimension. She's from one that has us a children's card game and anime TV show. She's had loads of time to practice and prefect her deck into how she wants it. She's grown up around Duel Monsters, unlike us." Joey nodded. "That doesn't mean she has to be too good!" he complained. "Well," Twister said, getting the boys' attention. "We have traded cards back and forth and dueled all kids of different decks. Spellcasters and Dragons is what she is more comfortable using. After all, she did watch YuGiOh 24/7 and you three, meaning Yugi, Joey and Yami were the ones who inspired her to try dueling in the first place. Believe me when I say she idolized you. Now look where she's gone. Pro, and sometime in this tournament she might duel you both, or one of you. I think that is what she's always wanted besides meeting you." Twister explained. Joey's jaw dropped. "What do ya mean?" he asked. Twister chuckled. "Tabia based her first deck off of both of yours combined and added from there. Dragons is yours Joey and Spellcasters are yours Yami. She always said Yugi was adorable though that has nothing to do with Duel Monsters or her crush on you Yami." Twister whispered the last part to Yami and they looked up to me.

I heard everything they said and couldn't help but blush and look at my cards. "I summon Meteor Dragon in defense mode!" (1800/2000) He can't attack. "I place one face-down card and end my turn." I gave a nod.

"First, I summon Sorceress of Flame in attack mode, then I play the spell card Enemy Controller! By tributing one of my monsters, I can control one of your own! I chose Light Mage! I chose to control your Meteor Dragon!" I heard whispers. "Then I activate the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to fusion summon Meteor Black Dragon! (3500/2000) Now Meteor Black Dragon, destroy his Mirage Dragon!" (1600/600)

Florence: 2000

Tabia: 4000

"I end my turn." I said, giving Florence an intense glare. Florence drew and a smirk grew on his face. "I summon Dragon of Death! This baby's effect sends one of my opponents monsters to the graveyard, and I chose your Meteor Dragon! I activate MY Reinforcements and Death's attack points increase by 500! Going from 2800 to, oh guess what? 3300. Over powering your Sorceress. My dragon, destroy her precious Sorceress!"

Florence: 2000

Tabia: 2900

When the smoke cleared my Sorceress of Flame was still standing. "What!? How is that damned Sorceress still there?" I guess he didn't take heed to her effect. "I guess you need to learn to read. Your attack triggered my sorceress's special ability. She cannot be destroyed for at least three turns. In a way she's like a monster for Swords of Revealing Light." I explained. "But my LP did drop, but yours are lower so don't get so happy." Frustrated Florence ended his turn.

"I activate my Sorceress' other special ability and automatically summon My Dark Magician to the field! And also my Dark Magician Girl! And you know her affect don't you? Since there are three spellcasters on the field her attack points get added up. Enough to destroy your dragon. Go DMG! Destroy his Dragon and end this duel!"

Florence: 0

Tabia: 2900

I walked off the arena and Florence gave me his two star chips. I put them in my glove and I was ambushed. "You did amazing out there!" Tea exclaimed. "I wish I could duel like that!" Tristan added. "Nice duel sis. You sure owned him." Twister smirked. Akila slipped back to my side, my eye going normal color. 'Jee, I hope this doesn't mean I'll be like Jaden Yuki and eventually go evil crazy, and no Nuru, there is no way in bloody blue hell I am calling myself 'Supreme King'' "Tabia, is it true you made your deck, out of combining our together?" Joey asked. "Yes." I answered. Twister is so in for it now. "Is it also true that you have a huge crush on Yugi's alter ego?" Joey asked. I gave Twister a look. "Consider yourself dead in 5 seconds. I am only giving you one damned chance to run."

* * *

**I had a little trouble with the Dueling part. Wasn't really epic like I wanted but hey I couldn't duel to save my life. Although I am never letting my own deck leave my sight Ever Again.**

**-WILDTRON01**


	3. Black Hole Sun

**Guess what peoples?! I've officially lost my marbles! For those of you who have no frigging idea I just said here's the basic sentence, "I've officially lost my mind" or, "I'VE GONE CRAZY BUT NOT TOO CRAZY"**

**I've found my music interests in Skrillex, and dubstep/brostep. My brother, my mum and I all like it. We aren't sure about dad, he's always asleep unless he's at work. Anyway, this chapter is going to be about-guess what?- DUELING! Again. **

**The Queen of Water: Here you have the 3rd chapter! I'm meeting new reviewers everyday! Excuse me, I am being too optimistic about this.**

**Onto the chapter! Enjoy peoples! INPORTANT! SHOULD I WRITE A FIC ALL ON AKILA LATER ON, OR SOON, OR NOT AT ALL?**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Black Hole Sun (Sound Garden)**_

There were shouts of bloody murder and the Shadow Realm as a blonde teen with blue eyes about 17 who some female duelists had gawked at earlier in the day running from a girl who had spiked hair and green eyes. The shorter and younger girl who was raging with a group of friends by the trees.

Nuru was cracking up in his spot by Tristan Taylor. Tea Gardner checked her watch. "When do you think she'll be done trying to kill Twister?" she asked. "When he's dead, I guess. I guess you weren't supposed to hear that part Joey, or keep it to yourself. At least this is exercise for him." Tristan pointed out. "You two do share a name, you do know that, don't you?" Tea asked. Nuru raised his eyebrows for a second. "What's that got to do with anything? So whatnot everyone thinks the name 'Tristan' is hot, why do you think bro calls himself Twister?" Nuru asked. "Hey!" Tristan exclaimed. "I thought it was because he likes cyclones!" Joey Wheeler admitted. Nuru Johnson, the dead twin of Tabia Johnson, face-palmed. "He doesn't nessicarily like them, idiot! That's what his friends called him at school since Tabia had a rival named Tristan. He bullied her and in turn she would kick his ass. Why do you think Michaela and her are friends?" Tea looked up.

"Is Michaela violent?"

Never in a million years would Tea actually think her question was true. Tabia seemed violent, but only to bullies, but Michaela Williams, a 16 year old they knew, would never seem violent. Never. Was there a different violent side Nuru, Tabia and Michaela herself knew about but never said?

Nuru doubled over laughing once again. When he stood straight tall he smirked. "Michaela be violent? Never have I seen. Tabia beat up one of the guys who bullied Michaela and they became friends. Of course Michaela had, just _had _to teach Tabia a lot about _Transformers. _So in return, Tabia gave Michaela the lessons on how to play Duel Monsters. Or back in the real world dimension America frame _Yu-Gi-Oh!._ If Michaela was violent neither Tabia nor I have seen it. And I'm pretty sure Tabia can tell who's violent and who's not just by looking at them. She's got that kind of scary sense. But no, her sixth sense would have to be scaring the hell outta people. Anyhow back to the point, Michaela is not violent. If she was Tabia would be more tense around her."

Yugi Motou looked back to see Twister still running away from his younger sister who was gaining on him. He turned back to Tabia's spiritual twin brother. "How is Tabia not tense around Joey? He used to be real violent." Joey gave a nod. Nuru shook his head. "He wasn't when she met you guys and when she saw you for the first time. The only violence she's seen Joey 'perform' is defense. Whether it's self, or for others." Tristan and Joey nodded as Twister ran to the group.

"Tabia! This is break point! You cant attack me here!" Tabia ran right into him and he fell. She knelt down to her brothers side. "I can attack wherever I want! You say anything like that again, and I mean _anything, _I'll make it sure you'll be wishing Brian would come and save your ass from your own step-sister. Is that clear?" Joey, Tristan and Nuru were snickering and laughing. Twister sat up. "Yeah, yeah." Then Tabia jumped up. "I crossed my fingers, dummy." Twister muttered. Tabia looked down at him. "What was that?" she asked, rudely. She already knew the answer but dared him to repeat himself. "Nothing." Twister replied. Tabia's green eyes flashed a sapphire, but went green again. She looked around at Nuru, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Yugi. "What are waiting for? Weevil has to taught a lesson. Or am I the only one not to forget?" Tea checked her watch. "It took you and Twister 17 minutes just to play around. Are the 5 year olds in you exhausted yet?" she asked. "Yeah." Twister said and got up. Tabia smirked. "Technically Tea, I have a 5000 year old if ya know what I mean." Tea rolled her eyes as Akila, the said 5000 year old gave a 'Hey!' from hers and Tabia's mind link. The teen laughed in response. Then the group of six left looking for the Weevil Underwood who threw the 5 cards of Exodia The Forbidden One over the ships deck and into the ocean which caused Tabia and Nuru to retrieve them the previous day.

**IT'S TIME. TIME TO START FROM THE BEGINNING.**

**The sun rose in Egypt giving the land heat and light. In the village of Thebes men exited their homes to start their working day. Children went to play, or get to their work as apprentices, or working around the house or local areas. **

**One home was really busy. **

**Isis, the palace's healer was in the infirmary with a woman. "Do not worry my Queen. The baby is almost with us." Isis assured. "I'm more worried if the child will survive." The Queen replied, a strained look on her face as she 'pushed.' Only minutes later there was a cry from the baby. "Your highness, you have received a boy." Isis announced wrapping the newborn in a cloth and handing him to the Queen. **

**Just then Ata passed by. "Ata, what are you doing down here?" Isis asked the warrior. Ata entered the infirmary. "I'm sorry to trespass Isis, my Queen, but I was looking for advice. What can one do to relieve stress?" Ata replied with a bow. "What sort of stress, Ata?" Isis asked. "Talibah is due with a baby any day now. I have been stressed because I have to wonder she will live, miscarry, and/or die. I don't know if my son, Paki can manage being alone when he is just a year old." Ata answered. "Perhaps you just need a bit of rest, Ata." Isis said. Then the Pharaoh entered. **

**"Perhaps you should bring up your children here to the Palace. It would be a honor to see them get acquainted with our son in the future, Ata. For now, you should stay home until you are relieved of your stress. I give you luck and hope that your child and wife make it out alive." he said. Ata bowed. "Thank you, sir. My Pharaoh, Queen, I would like to congratulate you on your son, and heir to the throne." The Queen nodded. "And us to you, when it happens."**

**Meanwhile Talibah was holding twins. A painful look was on her face, but she managed it. Either way she was smiling. When Ata entered he ran to her side. Talibah smiled at her husband. "It's alright, Ata. Oni helped me. Twins..." Ata gave her a smile then picked up one of the twins up. The girl. **

**"The Queen gave birth to one son, the heir of the throne. The Pharaoh came to me and said I may get some days off and gave an opportunity for his child and ours to acquaint in the future when they are older. I say that is up to them." Talibah's smile finally entered her eyes. "Yes, of course you should take that chance. We should name our children. Paki is asleep, we will have to wake him later." Ata nodded. "Akila sounds beautiful for her." Talibah nodded, "Intelligent. How about Nubia for our lil boy?" Ata nodded, then his head snapped up. He thought, **

**'Isn't Nubia a girl name?'**

Tabia was running for the second time that day. This time she wasn't chasing Twister about blabbing about her deck or something everybody in their friend group knew. Yes, she did like Yami, but she didn't like people announcing it everytime she turned around. It just caused her to blush and her mind to go on overdrive. Akila taking over and thrusting her into the Millennium Pendant or dream mode wouldn't help.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WEEVIL! JUST WAIT, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER THREW THOSE CARDS OVERBOARD! NOT EVEN NURU IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

Weevil was running to get Yugi in his 'trap', but apparently Tabia took off right after Weevil did when the others were talking. She sounded ready to kill. Yugi was a few paces behind her and the others were way behind him.

Akila was inside the Pendant, as was Nuru. 'Aibou, what are you doing?' Tabia nearly got close enough to beat Weevil to a pulp, but she slowed down, but she was still running fast as the clue was her hair whipping because of the speed. The air was slack in the forest. 'I'm chasing that excuse for a duelist, Weevil, why? Is there something wrong Akila?' She got a response quickly. 'No, no. Just wondering. Although amnesia is giving me a headache. What is the best solution?' Tabia slowed down once Weevil stopped.

'You've got a headache? Should that even happen? You've been dead for 5000 years, why would you have a headache? Oh never mind! Just get some good sleep, I can tell you of the duels later, and I can manage on my own for now. Just rest now, Akila and hopefully you'll feel better when you wake.' There was silence. 'Okay. Thank you, aibou. I will rest and figure out this strange occurrence later on.' Yugi bumped into Tabia on accident and they both fell on the ground. "Nice warning, Yugi." Tabia greeted, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Sorry, Tabia." Yugi apologized and slid off her back and onto his own feet. She sat on her knees and rubbed her emerald green eyes. "We're good. I think."

When the others caught up Twister looked down at his sister. "What happened to you?" he asked, like he had no idea who she was. "Yugi." she answered and slowly stood up. "You've been webbed into my trap!" Weevil announced. Twister crossed his arms and shook his head, smirking. Taking a cue from Nuru, apparently. "Dude, we knew you were coming here in the first place. That's the upside of being from a different dimension, we are a step ahead of you always. Thanks to me and Tabia." There was a cough from Nuru who stood in all his transparent glory by his twin. "-And Nuru." Twister added. Weevil looked at the three siblings. "Johnson, don't tell me that is your twin...dead?" Nuru rolled his eyes and Tabia raised an eyebrow. "Well he's not Yugi's twin, and no one else has to deal with his mind connected to their own, so what do you think, Mr arsehole?" Weevil backed away. "I thought that was only a myth! You...You are an Evil Angel pair! Do you know what this means?!" Nuru and Tabia shared a look. "We're twins?" They asked in unison. "You're the most feared and cursed thing to ever walk the Earth! Not too mention Evil!" he sputtered. Nuru gave Weevil a look that showed no emotion. But his thoughts were clear.

"I know."

Twister and Tea clung together, caught up in the moment. Twister thinking about how evil his younger step-siblings actually were.

Tabia stepped forward, startling everybody since Weevil's accusation of herself and Nuru being evil. She made sure that Akila was asleep and replied. "That's just it. Others like us have committed murder on their twins, their own family I expect, but Nuru died in order to save my life. So, you must know that we aren't evil." Everyone let that sink in, although everyone with the exception of Tabia, Nuru, and Twister backed away. Some were unsure, and some just sad about the story of Nuru's death. Tabia looked over them and sighed. Then crossed her arms. "This is a dueling tournament. I don't want to spend any extra time standing around doing nothing than I have to. Weevil, I believe you left off at the point 'you caught us in your webby trap', so by all means continue or start the duel." she saw confidence slowly come back to her friends and Nuru sighed and leaned on her side. "A-against you?" Weevil stammered. There was a flash that no one but the dead Nuru noticed. "No, me." Yami corrected and Weevil's cheating demeanor came back to him. Tabia nodded and stepped back.

Nuru was like dead weight. Literally. He was leaning on Tabia's right side and he looked like he was going to die. Again. "Nuru, you've been out way too long. You should go back inside the Pendant and get some rest. I'll go on from here. Just don't wake Akila, no matter the circumstances. She's been having a killer headache." she thought and Nuru nodded. "Got it. It's just something about Duelist Kingdom, wanting rip my soul away from your side and the Pendant. I say blame is on Pegasus until we figure it out." he replied. Tabia nodded and her twin disappeared with a flash.

_**""DUEL!""**_

"Best of luck." Tabia said as Yami and Weevil started their duel. "You can win this, Yugi!" Tea cheered. Tristan turned to Tabia as Twister wrapped his arm around Tea's waist. "Umm, Tabia? Does Yugi win this duel?" he whispered. Tabia smirked. "You'll just have to find out, wont you? Some things haven't been like the anime at all, you know." Tristan nodded and went to watch the duel.

_Even though the reason we- Twister, Nuru and I- are here is unclear, and mysterious, I have a feeling Akila has something to with it. I think she has a past in a world of anime and manga like where we come from. I think that's why we're here. Whatever it is, I will definitely find out. For Akila, for everyone, and for my sanity. I guess years of dueling, watching TV and exploring Egypt has something to do with me and finding out something as soon as I can. But I will find the answers that were unclear and well hidden in our little trip to Egypt. I'll find a way, I always do._

* * *

_Not much in this chapter, I guess it was uneventful, my bad! No strangle me! I'll send my bitchy side on you! _

_Next chapter up soon, I promise!_

_~WILDTRON01_


	4. 4 Whatever

**I am back!**

**Time to finally get this in gear!**

**pinoychick101: Thanks for the review! Like always it is appreciated. Not really much to talk about on that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Whatever (Godsmack)**

"Look! That looks like a duel over there!"

"Isn't that Weevil Underwood, regional champ? Who's that guy he's dueling?"

"Hey look! Tabia Johnson has got a front row seat!"

Joey smirked and went over to the two boys. "That guy is Yugi Motou, and I'm his best friend; Joey Wheeler! Tabia Johnson and Yugi are a couple. You didn't know? These three, these three are trespassers!" Twister sweat dropped and flicked Joey in the back of his head. "Whatever, bro."

"My adoring public is waiting, Yugi." Weevil said. Tabia rolled her eyes. "_Your _adoring public is waiting for your ass to get handed to you." Tristan snickered and they high-fived.

Weevil jaw dropped. "Don't keep your mouth open long. The flies will gather." Tabia added. Twister laughed. "What's wrong Weevil? Never got told by a _girl_ before?" Tea asked and pat Tabia's shoulder.

_**""DUEL!""**_

Yugi:2000

Weevil:2000

'Why in my duel was there 4000 beginning LP and now only 2000? I'll figure that out later.'

"Let's see how you like my **Killer Needle**!" Weevil shouted.

**Killer Needle Attack:1200 Defense: 1000**

"Yuck." Tea said. Tabia looked up at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Bugs." Tea answered. Twister wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Twister will take care of you." he winked. Tabia rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? Weevil and his bugs are perfect for each other. They both bug me to death." Twister and Tristan snickered.

"You'll have to go through my **Mammoth Graveyard** first. He'll match your **Killer Needle **point for point." Yami said.

**Mammoth Graveyard Attack 1200 Defense 800**

"**Killer Needle **show the Mammoth your stinger, attack!"

The Mammoth destroyed. "No!" Yami shouted. "Gone after one sting? Must be allergic." said Weevil. Tabia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "**Killer Needle **gets a field power bonus boosting it's power. Since it's a forest area. That's why Weevil led us here. But since part of the field is wasteland **Mammoth Graveyard **gets a field power bonus too. Destroying both of your monsters. That is one rule." she explained. Weevil froze after his monster went to the graveyard. "h-how did you know any of that?" he asked. Tabia smirked. "I'm not from around here." she said and Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yami got the statement. Twister, Nuru and herself were from a different dimension. They didn't know if their parents knew of this fact or not.

"Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffing!" Joey yelled. Weevil's eyes narrowed. "Let's see how you like this bluff! I summon **Hercules Beetle** in attack mode!"

**Hercules Beetle Attack 1950 Defense 2600**

'I should mentioned this stuff earlier! I knew I had a duel, but still!'

"I play** Feral Imp**." 'Yeah, I should've mentioned it.'

**Feral Imp Attack 1300 Defense 1400**

"And I'll add this **Horn of Unicorn **so that it will raise my attack points." **1300-2000**

'Man I wish I coulda done this! No, Yami's got this under control.'

"You'll have to do better than that. **Hercules Beetle **attack!" Weevil yelled. "Magic lightning attack!" Yami shouted, but in the end, **Feral Imp **was destroyed.

'This is really bugging me.'

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing!" Tea yelled. "Somethin screwy!" Joey yelled. "You can do this, Yugi! Trust in your deck!" Twister encouraged. "Is this another trick, Weevil?" Weevil laughed, annoyingly and Tabia glared. She ignored Weevil's explanation.

Weevil: 2000

Yugi:1350

"Even that four eyes' weaker bugs aren't going to be easy to beat." Joey stated. Twister nodded. "Especially with that field power bonus." he said. Tristan looked at Joey then Twister. "It's not like it can be turned off, though." Tea scowled. "That Weevil's a no good cheat!" she exclaimed. Tabia gave her a nod and looked back to the field.

"It's your move, Yugi." Weevil announced. 'Really? Is it now?' Tabia thought sarcastically.

A little while later Weevil was bragging about Yugi only being able to defend his monsters. "What a nutcase." Twister stated. "Wasn't he always?" Tea asked. Joey looked at Tabia. "She's sure been quiet. What if she knows Yugi might not win this?"

"I defend with the **Dark Magician**." Yami said. 'Time for things to turn around.' "I'll destroy your favorite card first! Attack!" Weevil shouted. Then, "Why the hell are you both laughing!?" Tabia took a deep breath. "It looks like you are not the only one who can set a trap card, Weevil. Remember he did beat Kaiba on his own home turf." she smirked, and Weevil got angry. "Shut up!"

"I thought they were all monster c-cards." Weevil admitted. "Not all. While you loaded the field with your insect monsters I prepared a special surprise. The **Mirror Force **trap!" Yami announced. "Hold your fire!" Weevil shouted. "It's too late for that now. You already ordered your trap. And **Mirror Force **will deflect it right back at ch ya." Twister explained. "My life points are decimated!"

Weevil-555

Yugi-1350

"Aw yea!" Joey yelled.

"You're a liar and a cheat Weevil, but your overconfidence was what let me get the best of you. You're insects are decimated, your life points are low and you yourself said you didn't have anymore monsters to play." Yami stated. Weevil snickered, but Tabia interrupted him. "Actually, Weevil lied about that too. He's got another that could turn this duel around." she explained. "Huh?" Yami and the others minus Twister asked. "That's right, Johnson! And I will win!"

* * *

"Great play bud!" Joey yelled. "He wiped Weevil's entire army out in one move!" Tristan added. "You're the best, Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Ha! Yeah right." Tabia scowled and turned around as a bunch of boys said in unison, "Mai."

"You losers don't seem to notice who your pal is up against. This is Weevil Underwood. He's regional champion and there is only one person who beat him." Mai stated. "Nobody asked you! Why don't you go take a hike!?" Tea growled. "And miss the chance to watch a champion, Weevil turn this around, no way." Mai said. "Yeah, Weevil really came from behind to win the regionals." Tristan said. "Yeah. He's tough and sneaky." Joey added. "Who's sides are you two goofballs on?" Tea demanded.

"You've done a whole lot of buzzing during this duel, Weevil, but I'm still waiting for the sting." Yami challenged.

Tabia was too busy listening to Tea and Mai's argument to realize that Weevil tricked Yami into putting his cards back in his hand. Weevil summoned a **Larvae Moth**.

**Larvae Moth Attack 500 Defense 400**

"Sure he's just a little slug now, but the **Cocoon Of Evolution** will change all that."

**Cocoon Of Evolution Attack 0 Defense 2600**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Weevil asked as the cocoon enveloped the larvae. "Ewww." Tea groaned.

"Behold! My **Cocoon Of Evolution**! Within that cocoon sits my **Larvae Moth **and over the next five turns it will reach a startling transformation into the **Great Moth**!" Weevil explained. "Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens." Yami said. "Easier said then done! But by all means, go ahead and try!"

Mai smirked at Tea, Tristan and Joey's grossed out faces. "There's only one person that beat Weevil's cocoon." she announced. "Who are they and what happened to them?" Tea asked. "She's your precious Egyptian highness who got burned in her homeland of Egypt." Mai smirked. "How did you defeat it?" Tristan asked. "Well we can't exactly do what I did, but we could do something similar." Tabia said as Gaia The Fierce Knight couldn't break it on the first turn.

Weevil-555

Yugi-750

"All that stupid cheerleading your doing. You make it sound as if Yugi still has a chance." Mai laughed. "Of course he does. First he needs to take out the field bonus." Tabia said. "How would you do that?" asked Tea. "It's not like you can turn it off." Tristan added. "You gotta win this for your gramps! He's counting on you! You gotta get fired up!" Joey shouted. Tabia smirked and nodded. "Get fired up's right, Joey."

"Go **Curse Of Dragon**! Take flight!" Yami ordered summoning the dragon.

**Curse of Dragon Attack 2000 Defense 1500**

Time for things to heat up.

* * *

**Me and my evil twin are so sorry that we didn't update. Since Akila wasn't in the chapter, blame her! **

_No! She has a headache, you dope! And to think I updated Transformers for you! Akila has a damned headache and will be asleep in the pendant for the next few chapters or so._

**She sleeps too much. Anyways, the next chapter will up later then sooner cuz we'll be at my cuz's house.**

**Don't mind my evil twin. Don't speak her name she'll be your friend, and she'll talk to you too much! It's her fault that Tabia was created. She posts chapters while I write them.. If you want her name itz PhoenixFire.**

***Spilling my identity to all these random people, Wildtron?***

**Just call her 01, that's what she's called.. Me, WILDTRON. her, 01. We don't say her name cause she acts too friendly or cautious. your warned.**

*** I'm not protective or cautious! You need to get your act straight! Sign off or I will!***

**She's finding interest with Dom. He's mine!**

***Okay shut up. **

**WILDTRON01 doesn't own any characters except the characters you recognize as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. WILDTRON01 belongs to her mother. Who is not you. If you wish to borrow a character from Wildtron, you have to ask me. She wouldn't talk for a while so ask for PhoenixFire. Whatever she says about me isn't true unless I tell you it is. She's high on music right now. **

**Have a good day, night, and enjoy your July 4!***


	5. 5 Radioactive

**A/N: Sorry! For not updating in sooo long! I'm getting back into Yu-Gi-Oh!-Yay. **

**I haven't updated since June 27. **

**Forgive me!**

**Thank ya for reviewing PC101-**

**I'll update my Transformers Armada and FullMetal Alchemist story soon, I promise. **

**Finally before I forget; Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons)

_Deep inside the pendent Nuru was waltzing around singing. "I'm Radioactive...Radioactive...! Ohhh Akila!" He stopped in front of the girl's door and opened it to find the spirit laying on a bed curled up in a ball. Eyes closed, breathing slow. _

_Nuru smirked slightly. "Already sleeping like Ta-ta." he said and closed the door. "Headache...hmm. FUUUUU!" he shouted knowing what was causing the spirit and himself a headache and he disappeared from the pendent._

* * *

'Time for things to heat up.'

My green eyes narrowed a little as I concentrated on the duel. Tea and Mai's arguing could give someone a major headache.

"SISTER!"

I screamed and stepped back and fell on my butt. In front of me, floating in the air a little bit was Nuru. I felt eyes on me and heard Mai's voice.

"Have a nice fall, Johnson?"

I put a hand to my chest and calmed down.

"What the hell Nuru?!" I growled, upset that I 'fell' for one of his tricks. I stood up and glared him in his green eyes. "The Millennium Eye is making Akila and I feel bad!"

"Huh?" I asked. What the hell is he talking about?

"Zee Millennium EYE is making UH-KEY-LA and New-ROO feel baaad!" he yelled and Twister snickered.

I blinked in confusion before something in my brain clicked.

"The Millennium Eye is making Akila and you feel bad?" I asked and my ghostly brother nodded. I placed a hand to my chin. "Well that's understandable considering it's another Millennium Item. But that means the Spirit inside would not like Akila when she was an Ancient Egyptian. She's never felt this way around the Ring or Puzzle. Hmm."

"Look!" Tea exclaimed, as Nuru disappeared.

"And I'll combine it with this Magic card. Attack!"

I felt eyes glaring at my back. I turned around and when I did, I heard trees rustling.

I subconsciously walked toward where I heard them. Whoever it was. I could still hear the shouts from the duel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?"

"Who said I was ever aiming for your cocoon?" I smiled at that. Weevil is such a dumbass.

I saw blonde hair dart around the corner. But it was different. Like their hair was two-toned or something. Blonde and blue. How strange.

So, I chased after them.

* * *

Joey looked around, looking for Tabia so he could crack a joke at how Weevil was losing. But...she was gone. "Hey guys, where'd Tabia go?" he asked and Tea looked at the empty space where she had been standing.

"Maybe she realized how much of losers you are and decided to high tail it and run." Mai smirked and Tea glared at her. Twister did too, and walked up to Mai. "Do not ever talk about my sister like that. She may be your rival. But you won't dare speak about her behind her back that way. And no back talking to my girlfriend or I'll either kick your ass or hire someone to kick your ass."

Tea looked to her boyfriend and smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure Tabia has something she needs to do. She'll be back,"

Yami looked down when Joey yelled and sure enough Tabia was missing. 'I wonder what trouble she's getting herself into this time,'

* * *

Tabia sprinted behind the blonde. She was running through the forests, and the girl in front of her. Her legs started to ache. They were long gone from the duel between Yami and Weevil and she wondered where this girl was headed to.

Finally the girl stopped and turned around. Tabia stopped a good few feet away from her. She noticed the girl had piercing violet eyes and her two-toned blonde/blue hair. She wore a black tank top and baggy jeans. She wore white Nikes and a red jacket that was Slifer the Sky Dragon red. On her arm was a duel disk. It was blue with gold accents. The girl's waist length hair was in a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" Tabia demanded and the girl kept a determined glare at her. "I challenge you to a duel Tabia Johnson!"

Tabia crossed her arms. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked and the girl glared at her. "You have something I want, and I won't return until I beat you!"

"Well, if that's what you want, then a duel is what you got!"

""DUEL!""

?:2000

Tabia:2000

"I'll go first!" The girl yelled and drew. "I summon Winged Kuriboh!"

Winged Kuriboh; Attack;300;Defense;200

"I place a face down and end my turn!"

Tabia would've glomped the Kuriboh. It was sooo cute!

"Draw!" Tabia exclaimed and smirked slightly.

"I summon Chaos Sorcerer! In attack mode!"

Chaos Sorcerer; Attack;2300;Defense;2000

The girl gasped slightly.

"Attack! Destroy her Winged Kuriboh!"

She shook her head and summoned her trap.

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole! I know that you know the effect! If the attack of your monster is 1000 points or more, it is destroyed!" Chaos Sorcerer was sent to the graveyard. Hm.

I place two facedown cards and end my turn.

"My go!" the girl exclaimed.

"I summon Guardian Elma, in attack mode!"

Guardian Elma; Attack;1300;Defense;1200

"I attack your life points directly!"

Huh?

I groaned as I saw the girl's fairy type monster as it attacked my life points. Or tried to anyway.

I had activated a trap card at the last possible second. Playing her own trick on her. Trap Hole.

"Grr..." she growled and I grinned. "Don't like it when you're own trap is used against you do ya?"

Her Guardian Elma was sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn." she growled and I smirked. "Aright! Time to heat things up, kid! Draw!"

I looked at my hand. Puuurfect.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The monstrous beast I learned to love was right in front of moi.

"Now, kid, it's time for you to learn who you're dealing with."

* * *

"Yugi! You won! I knew you would!" Tea chirped happily and Twister smiled at her.

"Thank you, but before we start celebrating we have things to do."

"Yeah! Like taking this punkish cheater's StarChips!" Joey yelled and took the chips from Weevil's glove and handed them to Yami. Tea glared at Joey. "I think he meant finding Tabia and seeing if she's alright, you nimrod!"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "That too."

Twister laughed and shook his head. "Come on, who knows what's she's doing by now!" Tristan called.

'She could be hurt, too.'

* * *

Tabia and the mysterious duelist stood in a flat grassy plain with duel disks on their arms. Their monsters in front of them.

Tabia VS the Mysterious woman.

The former was wearing a white tank top, jeans, black sneakers, a blue jacket, a gold duel disk and the Millennium Pendent.

The latter was wearing a black tank top and baggy jeans. She wore white Nikes and a red jacket that was Slifer the Sky Dragon red. On her arm was a duel disk. It was blue with gold accents. The girl's waist length hair was in a high ponytail.

Determined Green eyes VS piercing violet.

What Tabia didn't know was that this girl is important to the future and _will _be targeted very soon.

* * *

**A/N; I told ya I'd update didn't I?**

**I hope I don't have too many characters in here. But then, I don't really care.**

**It's been a very long time since I last updated and I'm sooo sorry! I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
